Kioku
Kioku '(lit, Japanease for Remembrence, 記憶) is Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid, having once been a captain of the 11th Division. Serving her time as captain, she left for reasoning of her own. Cruel and arrogant, she prooves to be a strong and relentless opponent in combat, ripping apart those who remain defiant before her presence. She previously took the moniker; ''Kenpachi Kioku for terms of a honored title. Appearance Proving young in appearance, vulpine body shape coupled with creamy toned skin, alluring to the gaze. Long brown hair released freely infront of her face, bangs thrown across by the wind, a single pony-tail held by red thread is pulled unto the back of her head. A single red eye glares upon her foolish foes. Eyepatch on her right-eye, an injury sustained from her past fights. Red torn scarf around her neck, pulled tightly to give her wamrth. A sleeveless and torn open chested vest goes over her chest, covering her breast, but revealing some cleavage. Black in color, red details defining her consistant visual scheme. Midnight dark gloves are worn over her hands, lacking finger tips on the gloves, crimson details over the knuckle, the gloves themselves go up to Kioku's elbow joint. Large bloodied sash wraps around her waist several times, tied in the back in a knotted fashion. Small skirt worn along with the shirt, similiar black color, red lining across the left side, and on the seamed edges. Dark smooth pantyhose go down her legs, directly descending down her thighs. Lines going across her boots, reaching up to her calves. Sharp pointed buckles on the opposite side of her boots as well. A single 'necklace' is worn across her waist or neck, a ring held on the middle, a momento of a past event unknown to others, whether they be friends or not. Personality Kioku shows an arrogant, non-chalaunt, and a sense of menacing happiness. Even over time, and as a child, Kioku has displayed a ferocious attitude towards foes, 'friends', and parents alike. Never a dull moment with Kioku, she curbs her appetite for entertainment and emotions by unleashing wrath to unwary victims, seemingly random, her mind a constant flurry. Arrogant to show that she fears none, despite their stature, power levels, abilities or etc... her wide range of enjoyment of battle is similiar to most 11th Division members, clearly enjoying the lucious blood-splattered field of combat. Non-chalaunt in all manners, casual, formal, or in combat, never once showing a sign that she is serious, if she even is. To friends and allies, Kioku will consistanly never give off a feeling of boredom, wanting to 'party' and liven up lives of those around her. A presence is clear that she is always on the move, much like a shark in water, never halting for a moment, even with holding on sleep to keep active, train and etc... Quite the partier and drinker, Kioku is never a bore, showing allies and fellow Shinigami about her keen skills, astute, she also gambles and bets often, enjoying a game of any ''kind. Albeit, friends are usually short-lived/term, as Kioku rarely holds on to any one in particular for long. If a 'friend' or 'ally' shows a trait that Kioku doesn't like, or annoys her to some end, Kioku will show it greatly, and release a swirl of spite, bitterness and irritation, going as far as to give low-blows verbally, slowly forming them into a possible enemy for her to face. This method is reproduced quite often, and Kioku has been noted to have a book, listed with each 'friend' turned 'foe'. There is a total of 147 names listed. Kioku never holds mercy in combat, breaking bone, rushing in and delivering foes lethal strikes and blows, unworried of her own safety and health. A divine defense, brutal offense, and acute instincts leads her to usually winning a battle, never with holding against an enemy, going as far as to rush in a group of 8 Adjuchas Hollow, and coming out with little more then a few scratches. Pride swelling, if a foe is intelligent enough, Kioku will give them the option of striking her once, weighing her options much like Kenpachi Zaraki did against few of his enemies. Disrespect to Kioku will most definately lead to a fight, and most would be wise to take her up on any ''kindly ''offers, as they are few and far between with her. Background Beginning her life as as an orphan in the Soul Society, her parents having abandonded her in cold reality, not being able to care for a child of their own. Kioku lay there, a lone baby girl on the empty streets of the other world, a lone woman would find Kioku, alone, and wet from the drenching rains. The single female would take Kioku as her own, and even giver her the name she has today. Raising her strongly, the mother figure would raise her, scorned and hurt multiple times in her own life, she taught the foster-daughter to presude an abnormal life, and malformed teachings, corrupting the girls mind. This corruption would lead to Kioku's aggression and future dark actions. Kioku began her training immediately when she was old enough to be assigned with a Zanpakuto. Reaping apart foes with relative ease, Kioku passed through many a trial, and when she became of age and maturity, was volunteered into the 11th Division. Consent given, Kioku showed no hesitance in breaking apart other members who simply irritated or that made ''attempts ''on her. Showing skills and promise, the 11th Division looked on this as a good trait, instead of a crime, proving she was a worthy member of their squads. Making it farther and farther, Kioki soon made it to Lieutenant in their ranks, and would eventually defeat the Captain of The 11th Division, her superior and mentor. Crushing him beneath her feet, her reputation both rose and gained infamy; Kioku was the ''first female Captain of the 11th Division. ''Prooving a grand fighter, few tried to replace her, but were easily crushed. Hollow Powers were soon revealed to Kioku in combat, the rage and enjoyment of battle triggering her show of such feats. A shock and fearful expression went over her face several times, these newly formed abilities a crime and a surprise to her, the end result was the same; treason and banishment. Being found out by the Captain of the 12th Division, Jasui Ningensei, whom was the only one for Kioku to find sanctuary in, was her only true friend, and person to list to these woes. Actions caught, Kioku was exiled from the Gotei 13, for conspiracy and being an abomination to their eyes, the 12th Division Captain would never betray her though, and declared that she would not favor the course of her fellow Captain's actions. Overthrowing her, Kioku went out in tears and hatred, promising to return and slaughter those that dealt her this gruesome blow to pride and kinship. Now in the plot of revenge, Kioku left to the Human World, making advances to honing her skills, Kioku went under ''Hollowifcation, and she soon unveiled the process of gaining a Resurreccion. A true Shinigami and Hollow hybrid. Plotting vengence for those that hurt her, she had one goal in mind, kill them. Gaining allies and foes along the way only means to strengthen her goals. Synopsis Introduction Arc Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done Abilities Kioku's Stats *Master Swordswoman: Unleashing plentiful attacks, devestating foes by a flurry of dancing attacks from her Zanpakuto, impact upon impact, she holds nothing back, preventing motion and etc... breaking guards and protection with her immense strength. Impacts causing shockwaves, she will hold nothing back, bringing her twin daggers against her foes body and blade. *Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Faced in hand-to-hand combat, she will crush her foes, blocking attacks with the front and back of her palms, absorbing blows and offering counters to repel others, breaking through bone along her fist's path. Coursing spinning-kicks will lead to her perparing to dislocate an enemy's body, relishing in the fluid strikes, Kioku holds back nothing once fully endorsed into the fray. Proving herself in combat to her once sparring partner and friend; Jasui Ningensei. *Vast Spiritual Energy: Spiritual power bolstered by training, and being a hybrid, even as a Captain of The 11th Division, Kioku possessed a menacing amount of pressure and energy, ripping apart the zone, and barely withheld a Shikai, she had to keep her Zanpakuto in a constant release to prevent this held back strength. A bold red and black color, similiar to that of a Hollow's, expanding it over a wide area, the pressure is strong, and coupled with her other abilities, allows for Kioku to be a terrifying foe. *Shunpo User: Using a feat of speed, her body impacting the earth below to burst her to quick speeds, meeting an enemy, her brute force supplying further speed to her Flash Step to keep up with her opponent, and take down opponents, coupling her speed with strength allows her to perform devestating lunges, leaps, and tackles. *Kidō User: Being a Shinigami, and Captain of The 11th Division, despite her up-bringing has taught herself in the way of incantations and several Hado, for offensive uses in combat, going to to a level of 60 in Shinigami 'spells' she can cast. Alongside Jasui, they both trained their use of Kido, and learned to master their many techniques within. *'Instinctive Combatant: '''Proving to know her way in combat Kioku will figure out an opponent's move set, and throw in her own flare and alternating patterns, and keeping a certain rhytem when she knows the choice of offense/defense is best. *'Damage Resistance: 'Showing immense resilance, Kioku was reknowned for being like the 11th Division Captains before hand, taking blow upon blow, revealing little more then scratches against the strongest of techniques. Compareable to an Espada's ''Hierro, easily going on par with another foe, using only her fists as a form of combat. Taking repeated blows seems to only fuel Kioku's arrogance and pride, as if she is struck more then once, and still lives, she has proven she is stronger. *'High Stamina: '''An unimagineable stamina, Kioku can withhold out for long periods of time, going days without rest, even reaching a breaking point in a single fight, and standing back up moments later, coupled with her defense, Kioku will never back down, her stamina proving as such, clever planning and nearly no attacks have yet caused her to surrender or break down in a fight, proving she deserves the title of ''Kenpachi Kioku. *'Moderate Speed: '''Using a burst of speed to catch up to foes, appearing as a blur, rarely an unseen target, her form to menacing to hide behind a sprint or burst of speed. She can easily reappear beside an enemy, Zanpakuto raised, and prone to decapitate or bifuceriate a foe. *'Sound Emitting: '''A constant ability held by Kioku, is that she may produce sound, in bursts of waves or used to amplify her blades cutting edge. Deafening noise may vibrate the walls, causing the rumbling noises to unnerve foes. Alongside, she may play particular rhthems and tunes to cause certain effects on her opponents and foes minds. Zanpakutō '''Chūshō (lit, Japanease for Slander) is the wielded Zanpakutō of Kioku. A large dagger, bandage wrapping criss-crossing over the handle, ring at the end of the hilt, Chūshō's blade is unorthodox in edge, jilting off to the side, back and forth, wavey and rigged, a powerful ripping tool. Gleaming with a fearful red, two odd orbs near the middle. This blade is meant for tearing and gouging the opponent in several cruel manners. Pulsing with energy, Chūshō is in constant release, as the previous Captains of the 11th Division have done. *'Shikai: '''Due to having an immense and uncontainable spiritual pressure, Kioku's own Zanpakutō may not retain it's sealed state, and is in constant distortion. Filling this vast power by keeping it in Shikai, as a constant release, Kioku disposes no mercy to her foes. *'Shikai Special Ability:' By displacing consistant vibrations and frequencies in the air, spiritual pressure converted to alternate sounds heard. Kioku can manipulate the sound to deaden the noises and ambiance, meaning that the world they are fighting in is mute to audible frequencies. Also, able to heighten frequencies of sound to higher levels, making foot-steps sound as falling trees, down to a eerie note, she can choose the direction of the sound, and in particular what she want's enhanced or muted. **'Himei: (lit, Japanease for Shriek, 悲鳴) by augumenting the sound of the area, Kioku will cause an overwhelming rhytem of sound waves to echo in the air, causing distrubances, rattling solid obects and driving rock to crumble to pebbles and dust. The noise will dizzy the senses, and throw foes off balance, the feeling of vibration will bounce off of metals, meaning Zanpakuto's will rattle and shake while on person, along with other metallic objects. This sound can be used in a wave, and temporarily paralyze a foes senses, or knock them back several feet, if not both. **'Sūzu: '(lit, Japanease for Soothe, スーズ) Kioku can cause her Zanpakuto to alternate rhytems, tunes, and alternate tones of sound, to produce soothing, calming, and easing frequencies. These sounds affect the entire area, the closer souls are to the alluring charmed music, the more they began to listen, the farther their mind loses track, luring souls to her as a siren from mythology would, pulling them slowly to her. This tune will consist, and can be used to trap/bait foes, then going in for the kill. This may also be used on an alternate tone, used to simply calm the senses, relax, or meditate, preventing aggresion or sorrow. **'''Reivu: (lit, Japanease for Rave, レイヴ) Amplyifing vibrations of sound, Kioku will alterante rhythems of the sound in the area to play a low tone sound, jogging bodies, and pulsing sound from her Zanpakuto, affecting a large radius. This alternate deep sound will cause the opponent's mind to trigger an adrenilene rush. This adrenaline rush also affects the heart, as long as the tune is in play, the large bass like 'music' will prevent anything from staying still, causing foes to stay on the move, and keep up their motion. The longer this ability lasts, the longer the heart races, after a certain period of time, the constant beat has effected the mind to it's peak, causing the foe to indure cardiac arrest, and lose of muscle control. By producing a counter-rhythem, Kioku can cause, nullifying heart-beats, tiring and enemy, and keeping them dry of oxygen and slowing muscle reactions, this can be used to sedate a foe. *'Bankai': By releasing her sword's Bankai, her powers will enlarge her spiritual power/pressure to an even more dangerous amount, pouring it out as a spout does water. Shockwaves felt, sound will vibrate as she does release it, blurring the landscape and vision. The sound deafening, hoping to silence the opponent's ability to hear. When she releases her Bankai, her Zanpakuto morphs into a double-bladed sword, wide blades meant to chop and slice through enemies. *'Bankai Special Ability': Upon releasing her dagger to a Bankai, she may now amplify her noises to stronger and lower reaches, along with the sound now affecting the mind and emotions to a new degree of control. Whenever the steel of her Bankai makes contact with her opponent's weapon of choice, a sound echoes into the air, this echoing sound will paralyze an opponent for a split-second, along with draining an amount of spiritual energy from them; meaning each time her opponent blocks or parries, their strength will further dwindle, and their body cease movement momentarily, for a key placed killing blow. **'Sukurīmu: '(lit, Japanease for Scream, 悲鳴) Kioku may emit a large piercing sound into the, sounds of nightmarish screams. The screams will be at first, of no one in particular, the screams haunting and menacing, breaking down a foe, giving them delirium and waning sanity. The screams will then converge, morphing into ones of friends, lovers, children, and family members, all of whom the victim(s) care about. These harrowing screechs will call out to their victims, begging them to have saved them, begging them to save them; that they are in trouble and suffering. Mimicing the voice with perfect deception. At this second phase, Kioku's enemies will begin to crumble into sorrow, and fall pray to unconciousness, even going as far as to shut down mentally to silence the pleading screams of cherished people. **'Sakebi: '(lit, Japanease for Cry, 叫ぶ) Creating patterns of ultra-high frequencies, she will use this alternating rhytem, coming off as high pitched sense, causing a person's blood pressure to accelerate, pushing their minds to agonizing pain, shutting off techniques that require continous spiritual pressure (AKA: Long Incantations, Cero, Etc...) this high-pitched noise, affecting certain victims more then others, will cause blurry vision, and then blindness if exposed to long enough, creating blood within the eyes, and bursting the ear-drums over a long-status. Intent on handicapping the foe, this is an expensive ability to use as it drains spiritual power quickly. **'Todoroki: '(lit, Japanease for Roar, 吠る) By letting out a howl or roar, Kioku will send a shockwave of spiritual pressure around her, disorienting and shredding sound added with it. This pressure is on par with a Cero Doble, ''reaching a pinnacle blast, several hundred yards absorbed into it's epicenter, as a final piece, upon the explosion's exertion, it will create a gravity effect, sources of spiritual power pulled towards her. This will allow her to make a brutal impact of decapitating strike, to finish them off if they lived through the explosion. **'Onpa: (lit, Japanease for Sonic Wave, 音波) A blast or slash of sonic sound, breaking the sound barrier, will rush foward, spiritual pressure from her own reserves, will reach an opponent, seemingly before she has even swung the blade or blast. The blast of pressurized sound, is enough to break bones, and crunch them into dust. Also, if this blast if focused at point-blank range, it can cause an internal explosion within the body, rupturing organs, and ripping a hole in their fleshy shells. Resurrección *'''Resurrección Form: To unleash her monsterous form, Kioku must call out her transformations name; Funsai Sukurīmu '(lit, Japanease for Silent Scream) by doing so, her transformation will initate. The transformation will rattle the area, and send out explosions of distorted sound from her body. Red spiritual energy, with a black oultine bursts from her as the epicenter, soon revealed her transmuted body. Hair pulled back, slicked across her back, covered by a black leathery skin, going all over her body. Skimpy and revealing clothing going over her body, showing little modesty, the collar lapped up in a fashion, going down her breasts, white details over it, criss-cross lace between the breasts and naval, the orange and white colored clothing seeming to be a part of her flesh as well. Gear like rings go around her shoulders, used to produce melodic and freightening tunes of which to use. A symbol on her flesh, colored similar to her 'clothing' on her shoulder and down to her hands. Blacked gloves, a simple wedged shape over each elbow. Her thighs and body undecent, dark orange tattoos going over her thighs. Spine and hard tail exerting out the base of her spine, near her buttocks. Mask over her face, pointed tips at the top, revealing no eye-sockets from which to see, small fins dip out the lower part of the side. The mask that Kioku wears appears to be latched or sewn shut. *'Resurrección Special Ability: 'Upon merging with her form, Kioku is granted the ability to conjure spiritual pressure, filling it with a sedative type sound. This sound will cause a foes senses to dull, slowing down heart rate and brain-function. If the foe is weak enough, or doesn't fight back the sedative, sleep will encase Kioku's enemies. **'Risilla: '(lit, Spanish for Giggle) By letting out a series of chimes, leading up to 50 melodic times. With every chime that Kioku pulls off, a total of 3 seconds needed before using the next chime, When a chime is heard, the gears/rings on her shoulder will send out this noise, causing foes to have a brief memory of a good childhood (or etc...) memory to displace before their eyes. The chimes go through the memores in chronological order, from start, to finish. With each chime ongoing, the foe will lose their grip on reality and must work hard to retain control. With each chime, this becomes harder and harder; eventually going to the world of illusion. If the foe can withstand the 50 trials, their sanity is intact; but a new 'foe' will appear. 1-3 chosen souls are 'taken' from her foes mind, and placed in the field of battle to challange their newly defined foes. This 'copies' will fight onward, and retain similiar emotions to the real ones, along with few abilities. (Excluding Bankai, Resurreccion, Vizard Mask, etc...) Seeming so real to the foe; down to the eerish point; they are hard to distinguish. While the copies are out, Kioku vanishes from sight; phased out until they are killed, or the enemy succumbs. **'Cacarear: '(lit, Spanish for Cackle)... **'Risa: '(lit, Spanish for Laugh)... **'Los Nueve Aspectos '(九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), ''Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; Spanish for "The Nine Aspects", Japanese for "Nine Pagoda Finials Kill"): Being the same attack as that of Kaname Tōsen, she draws lime-green circles in the air with hers claws, causing a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. The strength of this technique is such that it is capable of dealing a fatal blow to many a foe, taking down a Bankai with relative ease. **'Cero: '''By exerting spiritual pressure, Kioku may cast an explosion of dark-orange and white energy at her foe, fired from the center of her chest, or her hands. This blast is wide and reaches long, the blast is intended for speed, and may be fired in rapid succession. Repeated use will cause spiritual energy resevoirs to run out. Capable of breaking through higher defenses, what is notable about her's, is that it feeds off of other ''Cero, ''adding it's foe's power to it's own blast. **'Bala: By concentrating and hardening spiritual pressure onto her hands, Kioku can send waves of spiritual energy from the sides of her shoulders, hands, and tail. The blast on par with other Arrancar, it is the weakest of her abilities while in this form. **'High Level Regeneration:' By generating into this form, Kioku gains the ability to regenerate wounds, healing herself to a high degree, she will form a bubbling product, much like Hollows do, onto her body, slowly replacing wounds with smooth and invisible scars. **'Vast Spiritual Reserves:' As Kioku has been stifled from using her true potential while in her Bankai or Shikai, but while in this form, she holds nothing back, unleashing her true pressure and energy, crushing solid objects around her, and squeezing away at an enemies body, overpowering their own pressure, this form allows her break through her boundries, and is only shown to her most worthy or powerful of enemies. **'Stong Defense: '''Entering this form allows her stamina and defenses to go unparalled, matching the highest of ''Hierro ''and wells of energy to prevent exhaustion. Kioku at this point will become nearly un-exhaustable, and will take many a blow before backing down to the defensive. **'Preception:' Having grown instinctive and ready for any situation, she will use her bodies well-trained tone to keep up with her enemies movements, memorizing patterns, and watching as they perform an attack, countering it or parrying it before hand. Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask': By placing placing her palm on her forehead, and imitating a tearing motion, dragging her nails across her face, revealing the Hollow Mask underneath, pointed seven times across the wide upper part of the mask, broad and dazzling malific purple designs etch across the smiling horror. Broad eyebrows, further pointed, featured a magnificently cruel visage, black filling in the area that was once white in her eyes, yellow colors of a Hollow filling the iris. Flat nose branching between the eyes, blue markings over the right eye, and in the middle of the forehead, a single violet tattoo under the masks' right eye. Teeth overbranching one another stands still, imitating an insane smirk, a feeling of sinister and manic like enjoyment can be felt in the air once she has placed the mask upon her face. *'Instant Regeneration: '''While in this form, Kioku will feature a Hollow's rate of regeneration, instantly healing blows, replacing it with a crude substance, filling holes, gashes, cuts, or ripped flesh and bone. Unable to heal through major injuries, such as through the major organs. Kioku may also not regenerate attacks that cautarize a wound. (EX: Wound burnt by high degrees of fire/heat) *'Zanpakuto Enhancements: By placing the mask on her body, Kioku will be allowed to access her abilities from her Shikai and Bankai, utilizing them with darker and stronger force. *'Cero: '''Concentrating her dark red spiritual pressure unto her chest or hands, Kioku may fire a large concentrated burst of spiritual energy, destroying what is in front of her. This may be used in rapid succession, the output coming quickly, albeit continoues repeated use can drain her spiritual pools. *'Comida Cero: '(lit, Spanish for Eating Cero) A unique trait to Kioku's Cero is that it may feed upon other Cero's, developing it's own nature, feeding off explosions and burst of spiritual pressure, devouring it in it's course to further it's own power, adding it's damage into it. Alongside, attempts to contain the Eating Cero will fail, as it eats through spiritual energy, meaning the only escape is to face it full on, 'eat' it, or evade the attack, if a Zanpakuto is placed in the way, it will eat through the Zanpakuto, as it is pure spiritual energy itself. Relationships 'Jasui Ningensei: The Female Captain of The 4th Division, was the close, loyal, and only friend that Kioku had. Respecting her in all manners, they both spent many an hour together, sharing conversations, secrets and dreams. Both reaching captain; when the time came that Kioku was found out that she was a hybrid, her lone friend was the only one that stood by her, and declinded to take action against her. 11th Division Members: '''Towards fellow male members of her division, Kioku had shown disdain, but a will to fit in with the masculine group; out drinking them, out fighting them; and at many other things. Towards what few female members there were, Kioku seemed to get along with well, but mostly saw them as competition. Quotes ''"So much blood... it's fantastic, so '''delicious."'' "I find most souls attractive, but not for reasons you might think." "I am Kenpachi Kioku, disobey me, and I'll rip off something important, easy enough order." "No, I'm not a freak, I'm not an abomination, let me go! I'm not a traitor, p-please, you have to believe me!" ''(Kioku when she was found as a Hybrid and replaced) ''"I'll kill all of them; no one shall go unpunished, they all deserve judgement; MY judgement." Trivia *Kioku is passive-aggresive. *Kioku's favorite food and drink are: Octopus, and alcoholic beverages. Her least favorite being: Salad, and Grape juice. *Kioku's hobbies include: Drinking, and Reading Erotic Novels. **Kioku loves: Gambling, Partying, Ecchi Art, and Techno Music. **Kioku hates: Losing, Being Betrayed, Rap, and Country Music. *She wishes to fight: All Captains of The Gotei 13. *Her theme is: Rock That Body, Black Eyed Peas - Electro Mix and her battle theme is: Hollowed. *Kioku's goal is: To defeat the current 11th Division Captain, take her place back, and reunite with her friend. References